Wealth over love? Or love over wealth?
by Bubblebaby123
Summary: Princess Jessie is finally sent to Uncle Pete for a visit. Along the way she falls for a certain Sheriff that gets her into one hell of a mess as she has to make the decision on weather she wants to keep her royalty or lose it all. Being a princess aint easy; It means it's harder to make a decision on who to love as you have to save your love for someone of the same status as you.
1. Unexpected Greeting

**_I'm on writers block for my previous story …. So I came up with story in the meantime… and I just read a Toy Story Woody and Jessie FanFic and I adored it 3_**

 ** _And on top of that I saw that there are hardly any WoodyXJessie stories so yeah. Let's get on with it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story and its wonderful characters_** ** _J_** ** _Also, just a warning:_**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Its rated M for Later chapter(s)._**

 ** _2._** **** ** _They aren't actually toys in this here story_**

 ** _Enjoy it otherwise! RXR_**

"Jessie! This here cat is on the furniture again!"

"I'll be right there Pete! Just finishin' off some egg collectin'." Called Jess from outside their little cottage. Jessie indeed was not collecting any eggs but merely resting on the river bank in her swim suit. She had been trying to dry off from her early morning swim this morning, and had succeeded as it was a day that had begun with extreme temperatures. The young girl grabbed her towel, adjusting it around her body so it was unable to fall and did a lovely stretch before slipping on her cowgirl boots.

"JESSIE! GET HERE NOW! He's rippin' material off my leather chair!" Stinky Pete's voice echoed through the house. Jessie cringed at the high pitch of Pete's voice.

"Yeah yeah Pete, we have all day to fix that rip! Don't get yourself all worked up!" She laughed strolling into the cabin.

"No we do not have all day! The Sheriff will be here in a few minutes and you're still walking around in that dog-garn costume of yours!" Jessie's mouth dropped to the ground before rushing off to find a needle and thread, ignoring the last part about her costume.

 _There ain't no way in hell am I going to change into my dress anytime soon today, maybe I'll just change into my shorts and t-shirt once I'm done with that couch,_ Jessie thought to herself.

"What happened to him arriving in a few minutes Pete? It's almost 2 PM… in other words it's been five hours!" complained Jessie as she threw herself onto the couch as she finished with cleaning the house. She looked up after not hearing an answer back from Pete.

"Pete?" She called again.

Silence.

Removing the hand that was shielding her eyes from the extreme sun rays, Jessie slowly lifted herself up onto the wooden floor boards and headed to the back porch hoping to find him there. Along her way, she found a small note on the kitchen counter. She stopped before picking it up. It read:

 _Dear Jessie_

 _I've gone to the town to go find the sheriff instead, I might be a while so feel free to grab your horse and come and join me._

 _Pete Xx_

"Finally! Something fun to do!" She ran out the kitchen grabbing her hat off the hook and completely forgetting she had on only her costume.

"Hey Lucille! You ready to go down to town, Girl?" Her horse neighed in response and pushed itself up onto its hind legs as if to say, 'Heck yeah!'

Jessie giggled at her horses actions awhile placing herself on her back, WITHOUT a saddle might I add. Jessie was ever one for safety; she just believed that you only live once so why waste the opportunity on protecting yourself your whole life?

"C'mon, ride like the speed of lightning Girl, YAH!" The two raced down the river towards the town, seeing as the way along the road was far too long; they decided to take another route. Truth be told, Lucille was the fastest horse around these parts, however many were saying the Sheriffs horse was just as fast, perhaps even faster others would say. Jessie was determined to find out who this horse was.

On their way, they went passed a notice that read:

 **THIS PROPERTY BELONGS TO THE SHERIFF.**

 **DO NOT PASS THIS POINT UNLESS YOU HAVE A VALID REASON.**

Jessie halted her horse. "We'll have to go around…" She replied jumping off and landing next to Lucille. Her horse shook its head as it followed her around the fence. Jessie marveled at the amazingly massive cabin that she saw before her.

"I always wanted to see what this house looked like from the back…" She sighed in awe. Her horse bumped her with its nose on her back as if to ask her to move faster, in case they got caught. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Quit being such a Scairdy-Cat! Nothing is gonna happen! And look! I can see the town… RACE YOU THERE!" She yelled shoving Lucille and running to the town in front of her, laughing hysterically. Lucille gazed at her owner as if she was stupid before dashing after her. Jessie ran as fast as her long legs could take her, only then remembering she had on her swimming costume from this morning. As she looked down at herself she tripped over what seemed to be a broken branch and fell on her face before rolling over and landing on her bum. Jessie looked up to see townsfolk giggling, laughing and gossiping. Pete rushed over to his niece, concern written on his face.

"Oh my goodness Jess. Are you okay?" He asked helping her up to her feet. Behind her she saw her horse neighing like crazy laying on the floor on her side. Poor Jessie could tell her horse was laughing at her fall.

"Quit laughin' or I'll stuff a pillow in yah!" she almost giggled at her horse. Lucille just looked at her again before laughing (or neighing) harder than before.

"You alright there Ma'am?" Jessie turned her head to locate where the voice had been coming from. At that moment, her yes met the most beautiful Hazel brown orbs she had ever seen in her life. Her mouth dropped slightly as she continued to stare at them.

"Oh, Jessie! This is Woody Pride, Sheriff of this here town. I don't believe you two have met." Pete chuckled slapping Jessie on her back, awakening from her from her trance. She looked down to the ground slightly embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Jessie." The young sheriff replied tipping his hat to her.

"And you too Mr. Pride." She replied.

"Please, call me Woody." He smirked at her.

Jessie couldn't look at his eyes, so just continued to stare at the floor. Lucille looked at her owner oddly as she has never acted like this around men.

 _Humans,_ the horse thought to herself.


	2. The Gunshot

"Oh I wonder how my poor Jessie is gonna take it." Emma sniffed. Her and her husband had an argument about her sending Jessie over to her uncle, whom he despised to no end. That however, was when Emma had found out why her husband was so tense about getting her back immediately… unfortunately, after their argument, her husband had not waited for her word, and sent out guards to bring her daughter back.

"Why would you do such a thing, Ben? She will think so little of us without even asking first-"

"I don't care about what she thinks! The stupid child needs to start growing up! This is the best way to do so. I am the man of the house, and everyone does as I say! Now get out the way!" He growled as he pushed his wife to the ground and stormed up stairs to his room.

"It's alright mother. Father must have done it with reason. Maybe we were becoming broke?" Barbie, Jessie's sister had said, trying to comfort her mother who was now lying down on the floor and sobbing.

"No Barbie, I'm afraid we're far from broke." Her mother blew into a hanky that her daughter pulled from her dress sleeves.

"Come mother. Let's get you cleaned up." Barbie helped her mother to her feet and slowly walked her to the closest bathroom, awhile trying not to trip over each other's dresses.

"So Sheriff… how's Bullseye been doin'? He's a mighty fine horse that one." Pete had asked the Sheriff awhile they walked back to his office. Jessie's head shot up at the horse's name.

"Oh can we pleeaaassee go and see him? Pretty please, Sheriff?" Jessie begged going down onto her knee's in front of him and grabbing his legs. Woody stared at the young girl before him, holding onto Lucille to keep him steady from falling.

"Jessie Jane! A princess does not do such things! Even normal people wouldn't do such things! I'm so sorry sheriff. She really loves nature's critters." Pete laughed nervously. Jessie rolled her eyes and got up replying,

"Well, I'm not really normal now am I, Pete?" She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"That I will agree to BUT you ARE a princess young Lady and your mother would kill me if you lost your manners." He scolded.

"you sound like my mom." Jessie let out a sigh before heading to her horse.

"You wanna meet the horse too right, Lucille?" Her horse stepped back before galloping around her in circles and neighing, as if to say, _don't involve me in your crazy antics._ Jessie laughed, slowly getting dizzy from Lucille going around in circles and dropped to the ground and closing her eyes with her hands. Lucille stopped and nudged her owner with her muzzle and licked her face once her hands were removed. Jessie fell flat on her back laughing before pulling her horse into a tight hug.

"Well, she's something." Woody laughed standing next to Pete with his hands on his hips.

"Indeed she is. Poor girl hardly gets any attention at home. It was a miracle that her mother had allowed her to come visit." Pete sighed. Woody turned look at him as if asking him to continue.

"When I say that, I mean she gets abused. Sometimes I always wonder why she hasn't run away yet, knowing what kind of girl she is." Pete sighed once again shaking his head. Woody's face dropped immediately and he turned back to watch Jessie and her horses crazy games. Looking at her you would have thought that she had the happiest life anyone could ask for, maybe even better. Her daring green emerald eyes had a sense of adventure in them, her red hair showed her confident and caring personality, however you would never think she would be hiding tears behind that smile and its beauty- _Wait, BEAUTY? Woody, you just met the girl, calm down._

"I was actually thinking of keeping her here instead of sending her back. Her family won't like it one bit though." Pete whispered breaking the sheriffs thoughts.

"At least here she will be happy and far from harm." Woody smiled placing his hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Can we go and see your horse now please sheriff?" Jessie gleamed.

"Of course we can, so long as you start calling me Woody from now on." He laughed as she started to blush.

"Jess, you can go on with the sheriff. I need to go and send an important letter to your mom. Make sure that your home by eight. Keep her safe for me will you Sheriff?" Pete winked before tilting his hat.

"You have my word." Sheriff winked back. Both Jessie and Lucille followed Woody up a very narrow road towards his home.

"So Jessie. Tell me about yourself." Woody asked breaking the silence between the three.

"Uhm, well… I'm a princess, I love animals and adventures, at the moment my only best friend is that horrid monster next to you—" Lucille halted and gave her owner a glare. Jessie laughed before continuing.

"—I'm kiddin' Luce. Relax. Anyway yeah. And I have really red hair, green eyes, hate wearing dresses- as you can see- and I adore wearing this hat that my sister's husband gave me for my birthday… and what else… oh yeah! I have only one sister… pretty much it. What about yourself? You seem to be a hero from what I can see." She managed without stuttering.

"I'm not all that interesting and I'm not a hero either, I'm just your plain every day sheriff who has brown hair, no siblings, In love with the west, I live with my best friends Slinky and Bullseye and… Yeah. That's it." He laughed lightly not looking at her. She smiled back without even knowing. All of a sudden there was a loud BANG, which the sheriff and red-head hadn't heard, but to Lucille, as her ears could hear from further away, it sounded to her like a gunshot so she halted and started neighing uncontrollably. Both Woody and Jessie stared at her.

"Hey what's the matter girl?" Jessie asked running to the horse's side to calm her down. Lucille raised herself onto her hind legs dangerously close to Jessie. It took Woody less than a second to realize what was gonna happen next.

"Jessie! Get out the way!" Woody yelled, but it was too late. Jessie had been knocked by the force of Lucille's legs coming down. Lucille neighed uncontrollably before running off. Woody examined the young girl before him before picking her up bridal style. He had decided then to go place Jessie down before going after her horse. Running as quickly as he could, he was able to reach the house within a minute and place Jessie on his bed, noticing then that there a few blood stains on his bed, which had come from her shoulder.

 _Darn-it it must be fractured or broken…_ Woody thought to himself cursing. Suddenly, he heard two gunshots merely seconds apart and ferocious neighing.

 _Lucille…_ He thought before quickly running to his porch. Once there, his heart had stopped beating in his chest and his breath caught in his throat…


	3. New beginnings

_-Lucille? Lucille? Can you hear me? Where in carnations can she be? LUCILLE!_

 _-Jess, you need to wake up_

 _-Lucille? Oh thank HEAVENS you're alright!_

 _-Jess please… wake up..._

 _-Luce… what's going on, are you okay?_

 _-Hurry Jess…..please…wake up…..I don't…have much time…..wake up… wake up…_

"Wake up …There you go Hun. Just breathe deeply for me and open those beautiful eyes as best you can. If you can hear me please open your eyes for me, Baby-cakes,"

"Lu…cille…no…don't go….Lucille…." She moaned turning on the bed.

"There you go, Babes. Now open your eyes gently for me." The nurse whispered gently as she now started to take off the gas mask on Jessie's mouth.

"LUCILLE!" her head shot off her pillow as she was now in a sitting position. A wave of pain shot through her body at her own actions and she winced, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt multiple hands pulling her back down to the bed, which she had tried to fight, but failed immensely.

"What's going on?! Where's Lucille! What the hell have you done to her?!" Jessie cried as tears started to leak down her face as her horse was nowhere to be seen.

"Nurse Marine, please inform Sheriff Woody that Miss Jane is now awake."

"You're not answering me! Where is she?!"

"Sweetheart, you're in a doctor's operating room please keep your voice down," The doctor gently replied.

"You're a little weak from the knock, so please get some rest—"

"PRINCESS!" everyone shot their heads towards the door to see the sheriff of the town rushing to the princess's side.

"Woody!" She gasped over her crying as she pulled him into a tight embrace. She began to cry harder as, again, there was no sight of her horse, but merely Bullseye, sticking his head into the window with his head low in sadness

"Where is she, Woody?" Jessie whispered into Woody's ear as her tears had now gone and were replaced wet stains. Woody's embrace tightened as the memory came back to him…

 ** _Flashback*_**

 ** _Lucille… He thought before quickly running to his porch. Once there, his heart had stopped beating in his chest and his breath caught in his throat…_**

 ** _There, in front of him, lay Lucille. Her body seemed a lot smaller… and vulnerable. He slowly walked over to the white Arabian stallion. Her coat shone silver as the sun peeked from between the trees and shone down onto her. With every ray of sun, her silver, shining coat slowly started to lose its color and was replaced with an off white. As Woody drew nearer, he noticed in her coat, close to her stomach, a small whole made itself visible as red liquid slowly oozing from it and onto the green grass. He halted beside her and kneeled down to press his ear to her swollen stomach…_**

 ** _Nothing._**

 ** _He tried putting his ear somewhere else on her body…_**

 ** _Nothing. Not even a slight rise and fall of her chest… And therefore Woody had to believe that he was too late…_**

 ** _"That there horse must have been close to giving birth." Woody's head shot up at the sound of a voice._**

 ** _"…I beg your pardon, Sir?" He managed to get out of him after a minute of confusion. The young man (about his age) laughed lightly and kneeled in front of the horse's stomach and gestured for Woody to sit next to him. Woody cautiously sat down next to him, not taking his eyes away from him._**

 ** _"What I meant is, look," He whispered before gently poking his index finger into Lucille's stomach. Just as he had done that, it started to move. Woody jumped back in surprise._**

 ** _"What the HELL?" He cried._**

 ** _"Don't be alarmed my dear friend. It is merely the foal that was to be born after, or maybe even before the gunshot. Luckily the shot just missed the young one and hit the horse's intestine. However, I would highly suggest that that we move quickly and get this horse and its foal to a doctor in the next ten minutes. Oh and I'm Buzz by the way." He calmly stated with a warm smile. Woody could do nothing but watch as 'Buzz' tried to find a tractor._**

 ** _End Of flashback*_**

"Why are you not answering me?! What happened?!" She yelled at him as yet another river of tears bursted from her now angry, saddened green eyes. Woody couldn't meet her gaze, but instead he took her arm and led her out the door.

"Uhm, Sheriff? She needs to rest!" The doctor called after him. Woody ignored and whistled to Bullseye, who came hurrying to his side.

"I ain't goin' nowhere until you explain what the hell is going on!" She cried fighting him his grasp on her.

"Please get on the horse, my lady." He almost demanded, yet still not looking into her eyes.

"I ain't doin' bull—HEY! PUT ME DOWN SHERIFF!" Woody, without saying another word, placed her effortlessly onto Bullseye and threw himself over in front of her.

"You know where to go," Woody whispered in Bullseyes ears as he nodded in understanding.

"Hey howdy hey, giddy up Bullseye!"

_ **Meanwhile with Ben and Emma** _

"Emma, Barbie, this is Prince Lotso Huggin' of Sunnyside… Jessie's fiancé." He added with a slight grin on his face.

"Lovely to meet you dear Sir." Barbie mumbled. Her mother stayed silent, glaring daggers into her husband's head, hopeful that his eyes would pop from their sockets.

"Anyway, Jessie unfortunately won't be home today, but will definitely be here by the end of this week. So please do make yourself comfortable in anyone of our thirty-odd rooms during the meantime."

"Why, thank you Ben. " Lotso smiled almost evilly.

"SERVANT!" The young Price yelled to Bonnie who rushed to his side immediately.

"Take my things to my room. When I come back from my walk with your master, my suitcases better be unpacked. Or else there will be consequences. UNDERSTAND?!" he spat at the young maid. She nodded her head without another word and grabbed the closest bag, and ran upstairs hoping to escape the young Princes stare on her.

"Foul creatures." He stated looking back at the family that were staring at him, mouths agape.

 _Yes! He is indeed the perfect man for Jessie. He could teach her some manners,_ Ben thought to himself smirking.

"Indeed they are! Now if you don't mind, Emma and Barbie, I would like to show our guest around….ALONE." He said before him and the young Prince turned their backs to them and walked out of the castle doors to walk around in the garden.

"Sweatheart, why don't you go and help Bonnie with the bags and unpacking them? I think she would gladly appreciate it." Her mother smiled weakly. Barbie noded her head before grabbing two bags, one in either hand, walking up slowly to the room that the Prince had picked. Once Barbie had disappeared, Emma made her way to her room, walking with her head down and her dress dragging behind her. Once at her destination, she gently pushed open her door and walked inside, slowly then shutting the door behind her. She moved her gaze up to her dresser where a small silver blade lay.

"I'm sorry, Jess…" She whispered before a tear rolled down her cheek and she locked the door with one swift move.

_ **Back with Jessie and Woody** _

Jessie was quiet the whole way, a tear rolling down her face every ten minutes. It hurt Woody deep down when they finally arrived at the ACC (Animal Care Centre). Jessie loosened her grip on Woody so that he could jump down to the ground and help her off of Bullseye.

"Why are we here, Woody? You haven't said anything the whole way-" She was stopped mid-sentence as Woody reached his hand out for her to take.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered. Without looking at him, she reached her hand out to him and gently took hold of it. He smiled at her before leading her to the horse stables where a man in his early twenties stood waiting for them with a bottle in his hand.

"Woody! It was successful!" He cried waving his arms in the air and beckoning him to come closer. Jessie stared in confusion.

"What was successful?" She asked, her grip tightening on Woody's hand and her heart's beat becoming harder and faster. Woody looked at her with one of the saddest smiles he thought he could hold.

"Come on! Hurry up! He's opening his eyes!" Buzz yelled. Jessie ran, pulling Woody along with her as her curiosity took over. Once there she couldn't believe her eyes…

She looked back at Woody, now pale as snow., realizing who the young horse resembled.

"Is he…. Lucilles?"


	4. Kiss me

**Hi! School is over so I might post at least three or so stories this holiday, no promises though**

 **So anyway, the next chapter will be a bit lemony, so…yeah. This chapter will get a lot more interesting… Enjoy…**

Woody stared at Jessie, still not understanding how the young cow girl knew such a thing.

"Woody… What the hell is going on?" asked the now pale Cowgirl. Woody refused to answer her.

"Where. Is. Lucille." Jessie was now in tears.

In the distance, thunder and lightning made itself visible. But before it could reach the ACC, buckets and buckets of rain fell about the three humans and their calf. Buzz picked up the baby horse and raced into the roofed stables, followed by Jessie and Woody.

"You guys can stay here for the night. You and your horse can't ride in this weather, unless you want a cold." Buzz said placing the calf down in one of the smaller stables that held about another two or three more calves. Woody chuckled before dusting himself off.

"You don't mind do you Jessie?" No answer.

"Jessie?" he turned around to find nothing next to him. "JESSIE?" He yelled. He raced outside to see if she was anywhere close by. He didn't see her anywhere, mainly because the rain was pouring so hard, that's when he found molds of boots in the muddy ground. He ran back inside.

"Buzz, I'm going out to look for Jessie, I'll try not to be too long. If we aren't back by nine, you know what to do." He said tilting his hat before running back into the pouring rain to look for his lost friend.

 **MEANWHILE…**

"*gasp* Mom? MOM? mom, please, no don't do this, please, wake up!" howled Barbie as she came in her mother's room finding her mother lying on the floor, blood flowing from her abdomen.

"Mistress, I'm afraid she's-"

"NO! NO she's not! She's alive!"

"No she's not, Barbie. Get up off the ground and away from the blood." Her father growled pulling her up and away from the body. Barbie and her father embraced as more tears escaped her face.

"Bonnie, call the other maids to help you. Make sure the body gets thrown in the furnace."

"The one outside town?"

"Yes, but make sure no one see's you." He warned. Barbie's mouth hung wide open, Bonnies following straight after she realized what the King had asked her to do.

"You can't do that!" Barbie yelled at her father.

"Sir, why would you want me to do such a wicked-"

 _SMACK!_

Bonnie lay on the floor, both hands clutching her right cheek, now full of pain.

"How DARE you say that it's wicked! I am merely not trying not to ruin my reputation! What would everyone think about the queen committing suicide? They would say it was my fault! Dare you me to continue?!"

"No Sir, forgive me. I will get the other helpers. But in the meantime please do not touch the….. Queens body without gloves. I will be back in a moment." Bonnie sniffed racing out the room.

"You are an evil human being."

"yes, that's nice- Barbie, please pretend this never happened and that your mother has just gone missing instead. Is that understood?" Ben whispered grabbing his daughters chin and pulling it to his face. She nodded looking down at her shoes.

"Good girl. Now, when Jessie arrives, tell her nothing besides that her mother has gone missing. Nothing more."

"why can't you tell her yourself?" she asked pulling away from him.

"I will be in town for a few days signing off her marriage papers and meeting Prince Latso's parents." He replied walking off awhile adjusting his blazer.

"When are you planning on telling Jessie she's engaged to a money eating-snotnose-jacked up bull-piece of sh-"

"On the day of the wedding. So I'll give you a warning. If anything that you have heard today escapes from your mouth, I will make sure that I find men who will capture you , take you to a place no one will find you and then rape you until the day you die. Are we clear?" He spoke, not turning his back to face her.

"Crystal."

"Good girl. I'll see you in a few days, Darling. Tah-tah now!" he snickered disappearing into the darkness. Barbie stared at the spot her so-called father stood for a few moments.

"mistress?" She turned around to see Bonnie in Black robes, along with the rest of the other helpers.

"Yes?" Barbie whispered with a smile on her face.

"We would like to have a small service at the furnace. We were wandering if you would like to join us?" Bonnie asked softly, taking Barbie's hands in her own. Barbie embraced her dear (and only) friend.

"Of course I will."

 **WITH WOODY…..**

Woody followed the tracks of the cowgirl until he came to find her eventually, under a tree that shaded a hill next to the lake.

"Jessie? What are you doing by the lake while it's raining? And why'd you run off like that , you gave me a heart attack-"

"Don't you just love the sound of the rain, Sheriff?" Jessie whispered hugging her knees. Woody took off his hat and went to sit next to you young red-head.

"It reminds me so much of when me and Lucille used to sit together on rainy nights drowning our sorrows under a tree eating marshmallows and peanut butter..." She sniffed.

"My mom told me that when I was born, rain poured like never before, because the God's cried that they gave their daughter to the world to make it a better place…. " Jessie lifted her head, revealing the tears that stained her cheeks.

"But she also said that, with the birth of another, when it rains, means the death of another has taken place." She whispered struggling to say the last part. Woody sighed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him. Her smell of vanilla and apple entered his nose, reminding him of his mother's shampoo she used to use. They pulled away after what seemed like an amazingly warm few minutes. Woody found himself staring into Jessie's eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He whispered. She blushed before looking away in embarrassment, but after a few seconds felt the warmth of his fingers meet with her face to bring her eyes to meet his once more. For the first time in her life, Jessie was able to say she felt a connection with the sheriff in front of her. The two stared o for a few minutes, not realizing how close they were becoming to each other's faces. they were about closing In on a millimeter, regardless of how the cold wind tried to push them apart.

"Kiss me, Jessie." He whispered as his breath hit her lips. Jessie's breath hitched in her throat before her lips gently met the sheriffs.

" _Jessie…"_

" _Lucille? I thought you were-"_

" _Jessie, you need to get…..out ….of their…sight…."_

" _Who's sight? What's happening?"_

Jessie deepened the kiss with the sheriff before,

 _BANG_!

The two separated immediately and jumped up.

 _BANG!_

"What was that?" Jessie cried hiding behind Woody

"I don't know, but it's getting closer." Woody whispered.

 _BANG!_ The bullet shot went straight past Woody and into the Lake, just missing his hip.

"RUN!" Woody yelled grabbing Jessie's hand and racing down the hill.

 _BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!_

"JESSIE!"


End file.
